Users watch video on various types of internet enabled devices, such as tablets, smartphones, laptops, etc. Users may access various types of video via the internet and watch the videos as they are streamed over the internet to the users' internet enabled devices. For example, a user may use his internet enabled device to locate a television (TV) program or movie that is available via video on demand (VOD), and to initiate a stream of the TV program or movie to his internet enabled device for viewing. As another example, the user may use his internet enabled device to locate an online feed of a channel of interest, such as one of the major networks (e.g. NBC, ABC, CBS, FOX, etc.), and join in viewing a feed that is broadcast 24×7 (i.e. 24 hours a day, 7 days a week).